The Journey
by DuckTail Xox
Summary: ' "Come on Catnip, we're gonna to get lost soon! Where are we going?" Gale asked, confused yet somehow excited about where Katniss was taking him. "We're here!" Katniss said, stopping in her tracks.' Gale and Katniss are out in the woods when their travels take an odd turn...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first story so please reveiw and tell me what you think!**

"Come on Catnip, we're gonna to get lost soon! Where are we going?" Gale asked, confused yet somehow excited about where Katniss was taking him. "We're here!" Katniss said, stopping in her tracks. Gale looked up and saw a beautiful, small cottage with a thatched roof, small square windows and a short rounded door with grape vines going round the edges. It was like a fairy-tale. "Wow! Who lives here, and how on earth did you find it?" Gale said, bursting with questions, astonished by Katniss' find. "I don't really know, me and my dad had been coming here for as long as I can remember. No one lives here. "Katniss replied, literally bouncing at the chance she had to show Gale her father's secret hideout, Gale reminded her of him so much. They walked inside. It was beautiful, a big room with a circular table in the middle. The table had small stools around it. Gale walked closer and saw that each chair had a name engraved in it, Katniss, Primrose, Mother… "Father" Katniss muttered, following the intricately carved letters with her fingers. "He made these two days before he died, so he could remember all of us forever." Katniss said, holding back the tears, remembering her father hurt. Gale hugged her tightly, noticing the tears in her eyes. He protected her like he would his own family. The two of them walked over to the corner. Gale carefully picked up a piece of wood and carried it to the now extinguished fire. "Wait!" Katniss shouted, causing Gale to freeze in his tracks, dropping the piece of wood on his foot. She walked over to the fire and put a light, delicate hand on it. "It's still warm," She muttered to Gale, who already has his bow in his hand. "Well, what do you expect, it's cold in here!" A familiar voice said from the door. Gale spun on the spot, his bow now aimed at the owner of the voices head. He quickly looked to katniss to see her crouched slightly, facing the voice, ready to pounce or run if she needed to. Gale realised she had left her bow on the chair, it was up to him. "Now, Now son, Honestly Gale, you could have hurt me or Katniss over there, what would Hazelle think?" the man said. "How do you know my name?" Gale said, his bow still aimed at the man's head. Before the man could reply Katniss said "Gale, put the weapon down." Her gaze never left the man's face, it looked to Gale like she recognised him. Katniss' glare suddenly twitched to Gale, who obediently dropped the bow to the ground with a clatter.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss and Gale studied the man for a few minutes. That was when Katniss realised who it was, and fainted. Gale rushed to her side and easily lifted her up into his arms, holding her against his chest. The man moved towards them, "Don't you dare come any closer to her!" Gale shouted, causing the man to freeze in his tracks. "Haven't you worked it out yet Gale? Who has been missing for a long time who would make Katniss faint even at thought of me even being alive? Hmm?" He said, obviously annoyed and fed up. That was when Gale suddenly realised, Gale almost dropped Katniss when he worked it out.

"Mr. Everdeen," Gale gasped, still wondering whether he was just dreaming or making it up! "Yes, That's right Gale, and do you know who that is you're holding?"Mr. Everdeen replied. "*Gulp* your Daughter, look, I am so sorry, I didn't realise...Gale began, but was interrupted by Mr. Everdeen "Don't worry Gale, I would of done the same if it were me holding her and you being the strange man in the corner." He said, laughing so loudly that the thatched house shook.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked, still feeling sleepy and slightly dreamy. That was when she remembered, she thought that it might have just been a beautiful, hopeful dream, but no. There he was, standing before her. Katniss tried to sit up, then realised that Gale was holding her. "So, what are you two love birds doing here anyway?" Mr. Everdeen asked, causing Katniss to blush and Gale to look down at his feet in embarrassment. "Well?" Mr. Everdeen continued. He was just about to say something else but paused when he heard a small gasp at the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Everdeen spun around to try and see who it had been behind them. All he saw was the blonde hair of the person now hiding behind the door frame. "Sweetheart, come out here, I won't hurt you. I promise!" Mr. Everdeen said quietly and kindly, as to not scare the visitor away. So, a young girl stepped out.

"Why, it's my little Primrose, come over here love!" Mr. Everdeen said, sounding ever so slightly surprised. Prim hovered in the doorway, but when she saw Katniss she immediately ran to her sister. "Prim, it's OK little duck. He won't hurt you." Katniss whispered into her little sisters ear, trying to calm her younger sister. "W..who is it?" Prim stuttered, trying to be brave. "Mr. J. Everdeen mam." Mr. Everdeen said to the young Prim, who was now speechless.

Katniss sat Prim down on her stool and Katniss sat on her own next to her. Gale took Mrs. Everdeen's while Mr. Everdeen sat in his own! "Prim, why are you here anyway?"Gale asked her, trying to break the awkward silence. "I followed you." Prim whispered, half hoping they wouldn't hear and leave it and that they wouldn't be angry with her. Katniss,on the other hand, was furious, "Remember what happened last time? You almost lost your hand to one of Gale's snares! What did Mother say?" Katniss shouted, jumping from her stool. "Calm down Katniss, you're scaring her!" Gale said, pushing Katniss back into her seat. Gale only said her real name (Not Catnip)when he was serious, so she obeyed. Then she noticed that Prim was crying. "Shhh, its OK Prim, Don't worry." Mr. Everdeen said, trying to comfort his daughter. "Can you sing a song?" Prim whispered, so Mr. Everdeen sang.

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

Katniss joined in and made a beautiful harmony.

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree"_

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

"_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Gale and Prim applauded the beautiful song, it was one of Prim's old favourites. "Better?" Mr. Everdeen said after he and Katniss had finished the melody. Prim nodded.

"So what are you two doing here anyway?" Mr. Everdeen asked. "Well, you should know, it is you're own wife's birthday! Just because you have been dead for a few years doesn't mean you can just forget about it! Honestly!" Katniss replied, her tone sarcastic, while Prim giggled. "we were searching for a present when Katniss suggested this old place." Gale said. "Ahh, well I have just the thing, follow me!" Mr. Everdeen said,so they stood to leave. Gale raised an eyebrow in Katniss' direction and she just replied with a slight nod and pushed Gale out the door.

**I need a name for Mr. Everdeen beginning with J, so if anyone has any ideas, please pm me or put it as a review! Thanks, B!**


End file.
